Sum up numbers
by So Guhn
Summary: When did he get her number? lelouch x euphemia.


_Sum up numbers_** ; PG13 - gen/romance - Lelouch x Euphemia**

"Here," Euphemia says, he never thought he'd catch her in town- being that she is, a princess without exile. She holds out a scrap of folded paper to him, they are leaving. Both of them, this has only been by chance. He looks upon it questioningly and she does not miss it though wordless.

"My phone number," she smiles, apologetic shrug in her brow and shoulders, as if she is kidding about being sorry but still sincere. A lock of pink hair fell over her shoulder when her arm moved up to hold the offered number before him.

"I said I would give it to you back at the island... but-"

Lelouch spares her a half smile (more like a smirk), it is still almost comforting, "But you had nothing to write with."

She nods, beaming that he remembers, never thinking why _wouldn't he_ only- "Of course," he crosses his arms, chiding, "I told you that I would be able to remember it and you complained however that you wouldn't be able to remember mine- and that it would only be fair if we both had each other's numbers."

He mouths a word that is probably "idiot", she pouts. They are on a one way street, and narrowed on the path between a long row of cars- little people dared walk here when there are much wider safer streets. He takes the scrap of paper, and instead of tucking it away on the spot begins to unfold it, missing her vague start and feet startled, inching a ways back, he says to her evenly before she dares bolt, "Wait."

Along the semi-crinkled paper (the back of a coupon, 15 off washers, he is not about to question where and what she likes to shop for-) her curly text (her calligraphy had always been good, though it never could make up for her other failing areas) and numbers printed similarly, lines at the ending joints- at the corner below opposing to the upper left she had left, in soft pink, lipstick and what follows, the distinct kiss mark.

-she almost fidgets but instead folds her hands about her as she usually did. "Lelouch-"

He pockets it, ending at last sweet embarrassment, holding out the now empty hand, "Your arm. The pen."

She gives him both and he hitches one of her sleeves up mercilessly (a bout of clothing he's never seen before, worn and probably used and not her own) and starts to write his number on the inside of her pale arm, she peers over a pair of glasses.

"Your number," she asks curiously, slightly flinching on a nine when she thinks he presses too hard and concentrates too evenly on if the numbers are straightly written or not, "Or Zero's?"

"My number," he says without a second thought, truthfully, to give Zero's number to her could cause unnecessary problems. And had he not told her, on the island. He was Lelouch to her, not- (but now, can he always be? He knows he can't but he would like her to think so) she starts again when she sees his head lean forward and feels the touch of his lips at presumably the end, where the last number lies. His name falling from her lips again, he chuckles.

"Disappointed? Would you rather have Zero's number?"

She draws her arm away, fingers quickly touching at where he has kissed her. "That's not-"

Lelouch gives a small shake of his head, she ceases her words in interest, "My phone and Zero's phone are the same, however the numbers are different."

He sees that brow rise from beneath the glasses that have fallen back against her face when she had drawn back her arm, "Huh?"

He pulls out his phone and shows her how he has modified it, not only to have two numbers but to be able to catch other numbers, change his voice... he cuts off his explanation and tucks the phone away as her quizzical expression does not change.

Telling her fluidly, "It doesn't matter."

His hand moves, a flickered sort of gesture as he presses back that lock of hair that had fallen earlier, she tries to touch at it just before, missing his movements by a second. That hand falls into a wave as he turns his back to her, never knowing when she'll be missed, should he have asked questions?

When he is near the end of the one way street she cups her hands about her mouth, smiling- falling out of one stupor into the next, her voice loud and clear surer of this than anything, "I'll call you!"

--

"You should really get another phone."

C.C. tells him as she eyes said phone, at the charger once again, the battery just wasn't holding up like it used to. Her face clearly read as "there's another woman" syndrome, but not as if she particularly cared. Lelouch often wonders about her background, he sometimes pictures her as the aloof rich mistress which she seems to be even with him, what with her constant purchasing of pizza-

She continues, "And who have you been talking to all the time? I know it isn't Ohgi-"

"None of your business-"

"Kallen then?"

He falls silent and she shakes her head, her lime green locks never knowing the darker pine, a hand about her chin in miscellaneous thought, airily, "No, I hardly doubt it. Neither of you are the type to make the first move-"

"Oi."

He unplugs the phone.


End file.
